A Mother's Woes
by Miss.Heartache
Summary: A mother's woes about her lost daughter..... But the mother is Molly Weasely and when she finally reveals that secret, the world of Harry turns upside down.....
1. 1: Knowing

A Mother's Woe

A fanfic about the woes of Molly Weasely. About her very first daughter who had been lost to her........ This will change her life and many others' lives...... But, who was the daughter?

Chapter 1: Harry James Potter

"Harry, May I talk to you for a moment?" Molly Weasely asked her son's best friend, Harry James Potter. Harry beamed at Molly and replied simply, "Yes of course." The grin Harry had flashed at Molly made Molly's heart melt. Was it her imagination, or had Lily smiled at her like that when she was born?

That was Molly Weasely's deepest, darkest secret. Yes, the secret Molly had held close to her heart for a many number of years.  
Her eyes teared. When she looked at Harry eyes, it seemed that the ghost of Lily had wavered in them, watching Molly closely.  
Molly had wanted to hold Lily close to her bosom when she was alive, she had wanted to tell her the truth, give her all the love and care she wanted to give to her. Now, she was dead and until now, she had never had a chance to do that. It was time to tell at least Lily's son the truth.

Lily's full name was Lily Felonia Evans Potter. However, was Evans supposed to be there? Was it supposed to be Evans? No, it was not. Lily was not Evans. Her name should have been Lily Felonia Weasely Potter. Yes, the secret that had gnawed at Molly's soul was that Lily Potter had been her daughter.

Molly had became pregnant with Lily after spending a night with Arthur. She was only sixteen then. She was scared and horrified.  
What would people say?What would her parents say? They would have disowned her. She would not be allowed to go to Hogwarts anymore. Then, she did the best thing she could have done. Molly had used the "flat-belly" charm on her stomach so that it would not show. Then, after going to a muggle hospital for Lily's birth, she put her up for adoption. It had broken her heart to give away her precious daughter. However, that had to be done; she could not have said anything else in that matter. At least, the couple that had adopted Lily ahd been kind and generous. They had promised Molly that they would not tell this to anybody else. Molly had been depressed for many a months, though she did not try to show it. She had reassured herself by saying that at least Lily was happy.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Molly and Arthur ahd married. Then, she told Arthur everything. Arthur was simply furious and sad. Molly had pratically thought that he would ask for divorce. But, he did not. Instead, they searched high and low for their precious daughter, but their tries were in vain. Lily was nowhere to be found.

The young couple was devastated. Then, 2 months, Bill had been born. When, she sent him to Hogwarts, he had met a girl 2 years above him. Her name was Lily Felonia Evans. Molly and Arthur were escatic. Bill befriended her and Molly would send many gifts and stuff to her. Lily loved her and Molly loved her back with every inch of her life. Then, one holiday, Bill had come back and reported that the Slytherins had been calling Lily Mudblood. Molly had burst into tears. Lily was NEVER a mudblood. She was a pureblood. But who could she tell that? Molly suffered and finally one after an another, her Charlie,  
Percy, Fred and George had been born. By then, Lily had graduated and married James Potter. It was also rumoured that she had joined the Order of Phoenix and had been fighting Lord Voldemort courageously. Molly was sick with worry.

When, she wa pregnant with Ron, she heard that Lily was pregnant too. Molly and Arthur were escatic. Their very fist grandchild!  
Then, he was born. Harry James Potter. She loved him with every fibre of her living being. Then, on a fateful Halloween night, Lily and James had been murdered by Voldemort and Harry was marked as the Boy-Who-Loved because she survived Voldemort's killing curse. Molly's life was ripped apart. Arthur's too. Then, Harry was sent to the horrible adopted sister of Lily's named Petunia.

"Hallo? Mrs Weasely?" Harry asked, snapping Molly out of her thoughts. She smiled at him and beckoned towards him to sit down on an armchair.

Molly: This is a very important matter, Harry dear. Are you prepared?  
Harry: Yah, why?

Molly took a deep breath and said slowly, "I am your grandmother." Harry stared at her for a long minute. Then, he laughed. "You are kidding, right?" He asked. Molly sighed and explained everything to Harry. When she finished, Harry was gaping. Molly smiled sadly, "I see my Lily in you, Harry. You are my grandson. I want to love you, Harry.  
I want to be your grandma. If you are angry at m......." Before she continued, Harry cut her off by giving her a hug. "I am simply loving you now. I would love to have you as my grandmother. Does this I am a pureblood? Are you going to announce this to everyone?" Molly nodded. Harry jumed and squealed that he was going to announce this to Ron and everybody else. Molly grinned.  
She had Harry back.

A/N: Hope u like it! I saw this idea in the internet and thought it was pretty interesting. Pls (X 1000000)review and forgive me all the types of errors. Toodles! 


	2. 2: Receival

Chapter 2: Knowing

Before Harry could leave the kitchen, Molly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let me go tell them Harry. Maybe, their reaction would be ummm...... painful?"

Harry nodded. Bill certainly knew quite a lot of charms and spells, and Charlie did not have big muscles for anything. In their shock, they might just do him harm which would be quite hard to heal.

Molly's POV

Molly climbed up the stairs to the family room, which was reserved for family gatherings. Ron and Ginny were furiously whispering about the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk while Percy was stroking his Head Boy badge. Fred and George were about to drop a water bag onto his head before Molly shot them a look and mouthed, "If you dare do that, you will be in an enormous amount of trouble, hear me?"

Bill was hastily writing a letter to his girfriend in Egypt while Charlie was reading up on dragons. Arthur was keeping an eye on them.

Molly coughed and all the seven heads turned around to look at her. Molly swallowed and seeing her apprehension, Arthur went up to stand by her and announced, facing all of his children, "We have a very important piece of news for you." Percy whined, "Oh no mom, don't tell me you are pregnant, again!" Arthur's eyes twinkled as he said, "Not exactly Perce. We are going to welcome a new member to our family, officially but he is not a baby."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and asked, "Who?"

Molly looked at Arhur before saying, "Harry Potter."

All the Weasely children looked dumbfounded. Ron asked quitely, "Pardon?"

Molly took a deep breath before explaining everything, starting with Lily's birth. After she finished, the Weasely children were left with their mouths hanging downwards. Ron's eyes were open and he gaped. Ginny had a expression of disappointment and awe mixed together.

Bill, Charlie and Percy were looking at one another. They were shocked, really shocked.

The Weasely twins was as usual, an exception. They were grinning broadly. Fred asked, "So, is Harry our nephew, then? We are uncles?" Molly nodded. George exclaimed, "LOL! OMG, where is our nephew?" Suddenly, Charlie and Bill burst into laughter. Molly and Authur stared at them.

"Mum, its quite unbelievable. But, when I first met Lily in hogwarts , she had the same hair and blush as you and the same grin and wink as Dad. I thought it was just a coincidence. But, it was not, was it? Now, I think George just voiced out my thoughts. Anyway though, I am too young to be an uncle. For god's sake, I am only 26!" Bill said, still chortling. Charlie nodded.

"Well, I think I deserve to be an uncle. I have the same maturity as one." Percy retorted while Ron shot him a look and muttered, "Prat".

"Ron, Ginny?" Molly asked.

Both the children shrugged but Ginny did seem a little upset. Molly knew that she had a crush on Harry, and dating your nephew would be an abomination. She had to get over it, however.

Molly nodded and before leaving the room to call Harry, announced, "Harry would be living with us from now on."

When she exited the room and went downstairs, she found Harry looking very apprehensive. Molly smiled and whispred, "They are glad." Harry jumped from his seat and rushed upstairs, looking nervous and exhilarated at the same time. In the room, he was met by hugs and welcomes to the family. Arthur literally squeezed him so much that Harry grew blue in the face.

Molly and Arthur then left the room to give the children their space. They knew Harry was happy, that was what that mattered.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It was so encouraging and gave me motivation to write the next chapter faster! However, can I get more reviews? That would make my day. Pardon me for the grammar and spelling for your reviews and toodles!!!!


	3. 3: Thoughts

Chapter 3

That night, when Harry went to sleep, he wondered, "I never knew I was one of the Weaselys. That means I am not related to the Durselys at all. But will mom and dad ever find out?"

Harry's eyes clouded with grief as he glanced at the picture on the cabinet by his bedside. In the picture were a very pretty lady and a handsome man. The pretty lady had long dark red hair and almond-shaped bright green eyes. The man had wild, untidy raven black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. They were both hugging each other and were swaying as the autum leaves fell from the trees near-by.

Harry touched the figures of the couple and closed his eyes.

He knew he would give up anything for them to be alive. Living with his own parents was always a beautiful fantasy for him. They would probably live in the "Potter Mansion" and when he defeated Lord Voldemort, they would be so proud of him. Who knows, maybe he would even have a brother or sister.

People thought that being the "Boy-Who-Lived" was so cool, so lucky. But did they know the price they had to pay for the title? They did not. They did not have to be orphans, they did not get jealous or suspicious glances from fellow schoolmates, or worst of all, people liking them for their titles, not themselves.

Ginny had always been different. She was pretty; Harry knew. But she was not outrageously gorgeous; like Cho Chang, the girl in Ravenclaw in the second year. She was smart, but not a genius like his best friend, Hermione Granger. However, she had liked him, even before she knew that he was Harry Potter.

Strangely enough, Harry had never seen Ginny in that light. She always was a sister to her, always. She had always been like Hermione to him; nice, vivacious and cheerful.

A grin graced his lips as he remembered Hermione Granger, his best friend. She was very smart and relatively pretty. She did not know (or maybe she did) that Ron had a major crush on her. She had major bush brown hair, nut-brown eyes and of course, a gigantic brain.

Then, Harry's thoughts turned to Cho Chang. She was his major crush since the day he travelled in the Hogwarts Express with Ron and met Hermione. A small smile flickered through his lips as he remembered.......

Flashback.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" A voice rang from behind. Harry groaned and turned behind to see the gorgeous girl who had run into him. She had waist-length dark raven black hair, glossy black hair and porclean white skin which seemed to simmer in the dim lights of the train. Her red lips were a small 'O' as she gazed at Harry. The phrase 'Love at first sight' had seemed cheesy to Harry until then, but now he believed it. He murmured, 'Its okay." The girl smiled and extended her hand, "Cho. Cho Chang. Nice to meet you. You must be Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. Unlike the people he had so far met, she did not seem dazed at the sight of him, his scar or his name. A girl who liked people not for their titles. The kind of people Harry liked to keep comapny with............

The girl then bid Harry good-bye and rushed off along the corridors, leaving Harry to stare after her.

Reality.

Harry smiled at the flashback.

Then, he slowly closed his eyes. He could not wait for tomorrow. Or the next day after that. Because the future suddenly seemed brighter.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long!!!!! And sorry for such a short chapter!!!!! Sorry for a lot of mistakes (I think)!!! Please review!!!!! 


End file.
